prometeuszowiefandomcom-20200213-history
Pris Spawn - Dzienniki
Historia Pris Spawn opowiedziana z jej perspektywy. __TOC__ Początki "Urodziłam się 5 lipca 2268 roku w City 51. Moją macicą była Szalona Jane, ojca znałam tylko nazwisko - Chevalier . Zaraz po urodzeniu zabrali mnie Szalonej Jane. Ona nie nadawała się do matkowania. Miała 18 lat kiedy mnie urodziła. Spała z Chevalierem w nadziei na lepsze życie, jak wiele lasek z ulicy. I jak wiele z nich oczywiście jej się nie udało. No, to może trochę o sytuacji w którą wpadłam zaraz po urodzeniu. Szalona Jane mieszkała na squacie u Joego. Nikt nie wiedział kim był ów Joe, ani czy skurwysyn jeszcze żył, ale miejscówka była na tyle duża, że nazwa przyjęła się i została. Całość była starą, zaadaptowaną do pomieszkiwania remizą strażacką. Straszna odjebka dla takiego dzieciaka jak ja z tymi wszystkimi rurami do zjeżdżania i placem do ćwiczeń z drabinkami, i sikawkami… Latem zawsze urządzaliśmy na placu przed chatą imprezę z dużą ilością wody. Budynek był na tyle duży, że mogła tam mieszkać masa osób a i tak był luz. Często organizowaliśmy też koncerty dla dzielnicy. thumb|195px|Szalona JaneWięc w skrócie, bo mam wrażenie, że się plączę- odjebana chata, od zachodniej strony Szalona Jane, jej przyjaciółka Ennie-Minnie i co jakiś czas facet Jane i jednocześnie jej dealer, Duster. Nie trzymaliśmy z nimi. Mieli swój świat, swoją część. Z resztą działo się tam coś dziwnego, czego nie do końca rozumiem, nawet teraz. Szalona Jane, jaką pamiętam, non stop chodziła ujebana. Na najwyższych obrotach. Albo się szwendała, albo gadała do siebie, albo leżała gdzieś, gdzie akurat skończyły jej się siły na wstrzykniecie sobie czegoś nowego. Z tego co kojarzę, Duster pojawiał się co jakiś czas, żeby ją pobić, przelecieć i zostawić kolejne działki. Ennie-Minnie była za to jebaną siostrą miłosierdzia, która dbała, żeby Jane zawsze na czas miała kolejną porcję thumb|left|Ennie Minnie i żeby niczego nie zmarnowała. Sama też ostro brała, ale była komunikatywna. Dziwna, agresywna, strasznie brudna. Ponoć, kiedy mnie zabrali Szalonej Jane, ja też byłam już nieźle napierdolona i musieli mnie zawieźć do szpitala, bo inaczej bym zdechła! Jane urodziła oczywiście na squacie. Nie wiem nawet, czy w ogóle zauważyła, że urodziła. Riff Raff mówił, że leżała wtedy dokładnie tak samo jak zawsze, tylko bardziej upierdolona od krwi. Ponoć zaczęła tak ostro ciągnąć dopiero pod koniec ciąży, bez specjalnego powodu, z cichą aprobatą Ennie-Minnie. Wcześniej była nawet spoko. Tylko trochę szalona, stad ksywa. Wszyscy jechali jej dupę za to, że spała z burżujem i gówno z tego miała. No i mnie jeszcze. I chuj. Od zachodniej strony squatu mieszkaliśmy my, to znaczy The Rape (tak, kurwa, ten The Rape, hardcore punkowy zespół, który wszedł na listy przebojów Dakoty 12 lat temu i nadal z nich nie złazi). The Rape to jak już kurwa wszyscy na świecie wiedzą w skrócie The, 'R'iff Raff 'a'nd 'P'epper, 'E'pic. „and” było moim pomysłem. Dodatkowo część ich wcześniejszych tekstów jest mojego współautorstwa. O ile dobrze pamiętam jestem nawet wymieniona na pierwszym albumie jako "P." w podziękowaniach. No, kurwa, błyszczę. The Rape, czyli czterech poważnie jebniętych pojebów, ich laski-Star i Mandy, a także Wolfie . No i ja. Szczęśliwa kurwa rodzinka, z czterema tatusiami. thumb|400px|Tatusiowie, od lewej: Riff Raff, Pepper, The i Epic. Od czego by tu zacząć… Znalazł mnie Riff Raff. Chuj ma mega miękkie serce i pecha do niemowląt. Najpierw znalazł Wolfiego na śmietniku (przy okazji-Wolfie ma tak na imię, ponieważ Riff Raff znalazł go w dniu Święta Wjebania Szwabom i maluch wyglądał już, jakby mu ktoś nieźle wjebał. No to dostał szwabskie imię.), no a potem mnie. Bo akurat postanowił iść tego dnia na skróty przez zachodnią część. Po drodze natknął się na Szaloną Jane i mnie obok, ledwo żywą. Oczywiście z miejsca zdecydował, że nie można mnie tam z nią zostawić. Najbardziej rzucała się o mnie Ennie-Minnie, że jestem ich własnością, że tak nie wolno, że pójdzie do Dustera, znajdzie mojego ojca i mu o wszystkim powie, naśle na nas skinów, ale dostała w mordę i się uspokoiła. I tak znalazłam się po drugiej stronie. Riff Raff był bardziej mamusią niż tatusiem. Upijał się na wzruszająco, więc przeważnie to on chronił nas, kiedy coś przeskrobaliśmy. Zdobywał dla nas też słodycze i inne totalnie w chuj niezdrowe rzeczy do jedzenia, rozpieszczał nas i pozwalał totalnie na wszystko! To zajebiście słodkie, kiedy się wie, jaki kochany misiu siedzi wewnątrz takiego twardziela, na jakiego wygląda Riff Raff… Pepper pełnił u nas funkcję niańki. W zespole gra na bębnach, Riff Raff, na basie-nie napisałam chyba jeszcze, a to kurwa może być dla kogoś ważne, chuj tam wie. No więc Pepper nas karmił (tym co było) i z własnej kurwa nieprzymuszonej jebanej woli udzielał nam (wątpliwej) edukacji. Poza tym mogliśmy robić co chcemy, chyba że właziliśmy Pepperowi w drogę. Wtedy się na nas darł i tłukł, chyba, że udało się nam uciec, co nie było trudne biorąc pod uwagę różnicę gabarytów między nami a nim. On był tym surowym, ale jego też rozpracowaliśmy. Gdy przekroczyliśmy linię jego prywatnego światka, wystarczyło przynieść mu kilka flach i wracał do swojej nianiowatej formy, a czasem nawet częstował nas piwem i mówił, jakimi zajebistymi dzieciakami jesteśmy. Epic, gitarzysta, jest z nich wszystkich najbardziej jebnięty. To on zajmował się od początku Wolfiem i chyba uważał go bardziej za rodzaj brata niż potencjalnego syna. Zabierał nas na imprezy, dawał dragi, miał odjebane pomysły na zajmowanie dzieciakom wolnego czasu. Nauczył nas wspinać się po wszystkim co było dostępne w dzielnicy, skakać po dachach, posługiwać się nożem… Tak z perspektywy patrząc, to odjebał nam prawie szkołę wojskową, ale bez dyscypliny. Dzieciakom takie rzeczy zawsze się podobają. Ubóstwiał Wolfiego ze względu na podobieństwo charakterów. No cóż… może po prostu ukształtował Wolfiego na swoje podobieństwo. Jeśli tak, to miałam szczęście, że mnie zazdrośnie pilnował The . Nikt nie wie skąd się odjebało to imię, ale było zarejestrowane, bo jako jedyny miał wyrobiony dowód. Jest wokalem w The Rape. Oczywiście nie ma pojęcia o śpiewaniu, ale jest zajebiście przystojny i laski na niego lecą, więc utrzymuje się na pozycji „charyzmatycznego lidera”. No więc kurwa, kiedy Riff Raff mnie znalazł, The się we mnie z miejsca zakochał. Zabrał do siebie i nie odstępował na krok. Od tego momentu byłam jego małą Księżniczką Buntu i rozpieszczał mnie jak tylko się dało. Wymyślił imię "Pris" kiedy wydało się, że Ennie Minnie i Szalona Jane poszły mnie zarejestrować jako Meredith (sic!). Pochodzi z remake'u jakiegoś starocia "Łowca androidów" i laska o tym imieniu jest ponoć zajebista. Premiera była akurat w tamtym czasie. Dodatkowo byłam najsłodszą jebaną niewiastą pod tamtym dachem, więc naprawdę wszystko uchodziło mi na sucho. The poddał się wielu wyrzeczeniom tylko dla mnie! Zawsze kręciły się przy im jakieś laski. Czasem jedna, czasem trzy. Nigdy nie był w dłuższym związku. Ale jedyną kobietą, która spała z nim co noc byłam ja. Oczywiście czysto dosłownie i aż ukończyłam jakieś 6 lat czy coś. Potem znudziło mi się widzieć stale jego ryj i postanowiłam chcieć mieć własne łóżko. Dosyć bycia poduszką dla jakiegoś zachlanego pseudo-artysty i chuj!! Pamiętam, jak czasem zasnęło mi się gdzieś w czasie imprezy tatusiów, potem budziłam się w nocy, thumb|336px|Mandy, pośrodkuzabierałam moją mini skórzaną kurteczkę nabijaną pierdolonymi mini tyciusimi ćwieczkami (roboty Peppera na zamówienie The, kurwa, pełnopłatne.) i szłam do łóżka, w którym The kończył właśnie z jakąś laską. Jak tylko się zjawiałam, to dziwkę odprawiał i robił mi miejsce. Lubiłam ten jego dziwny zapach trawy i wódzi. Chyba jak ktoś się kurwa urodzi koło czegoś takiego, to już nigdy w chuj mu to nie przeszkadza. Paradoksalnie, działałam jak magnes na laski-nieraz The brał mnie, nawet już starszą, na podryw, w charakterze maskotki. Takie „O, kurwa, popatrzcie na tą małą, słodką, śliczną dziewczyneczkę, która zachowuje się jak jakiś jebany fiut w spódniczce, jakie to kurwa urocze!!!”. Takie są kurwa właśnie efekty wychowania tylko wśród facetów. Nie, żebym nie miała żadnych kobiecych wzorców. W przeciwieństwie do The, pozostała trójka była stała w uczuciach. Riff Raff był i z tego co mi wiadomo cały czas jest z Mandy, jebanym babochłopem. Niska, gruba, krótkie włosy, krótkie spódniczki. Reszta-jak facet. Dragi, palenie, picie, klnięcie, plucie. Była jebanie urocza, tak uważam. thumb|left|Star No i była jeszcze Star, laska Epica i Peppera. Dziwne połączenie jak na moje, bo Epic najmłodszy i najmniejszy a Pepper najstarszy i najlepiej kurwa widoczny, ale chyba im to działało. Star była śliczna, o tak. Na dodatek miała zajebistą pracę. Jej starszy brat odziedziczył na obrzeżach centrum odjebaną knajpę i Star pracowała tam jako barmanka. Ale że brat miał kupę siana za pranie brudnej forsy, to nie zwracał uwagi na to, kiedy Star wynosiła po pracy połowę baru. Mieliśmy kurwa najlepsze trunki w dzielnicy i to na skrzynki! Kiedy tatusie się zwinęli nie pojechała za nimi, więc ich miłość nie była chyba taką znowu powalającą. thumb|208px|ZapDodatkowo, kiedy miałam mniej więcej 7 lat, na górę wprowadzili się Truskawka, lat 18 i Zap, lat 16. Tajemnicza parka, która parą oficjalnie nie była. Zap był wszystkim czym można pojebanym jeśli chodzi o płeć. Był transseksualnym transwestytą i heteroseksualnym gejem. Sprowadzało się to chyba do totalnej kurwa aseksualności. thumb|left|Truskawka Truskawka za to była wiecznie uśmiechnięta, chichotała do siebie, kiedy widziała coś fajnego i lubiła samotne spacery. Chyba była rodzajem luksusowej dziwki, ale dla samej przyjemności seksu. Nie była osobą, którą łatwo do czegokolwiek zmusić. Wolfiego i mnie traktowała jak powietrze a tatusiów z góry. Kiedyś ich podglądałam, kiedy hałasowali. Pojeby bawili się w sado-maso z Truskawką u góry. A Zap BYŁ kurwa facetem i chuj! Oprócz tych zabaw byli aktywistami. Stale przyczepiali coś na murach, robili graffiti, wmuszali w innych swoje podejrzane i zagmatwane ideologie. To oni przede wszystkim spraszali ludzi na koncerty. W tej kwestii się z tatusiami dogadywali. Chyba się przed kimś ukrywali. Co jakiś czas wpadali też do nas Wiii! I Blacha. Wiii! Był gruby, śmierdział i dużo jadł, a na dodatek był nieco tępy. Wyglądał i zachowywał się jak świnia-często się z niego z Wolfie’m nabijaliśmy. Nie pamiętam jak miał naprawdę na imię. Dla nas był Wiii! Lubiliśmy chować się za rogiem ulicy i wyskakiwać na niego z dzikim wrzaskiem „Wiii!!!!”. Baaardzo się wtedy wściekał (He He). Blacha natomiast bardzo nas lubił. Kiedy tylko ktoś ze skinów przychodził odbić nam naszą lokację, Blacha stał w pierwszym rzędzie z koktajlem Mołotowa własnej roboty w ręce. Był piromanem i lubił rozpiździelać co się dało. Zawsze w okazji jakiegoś święta szliśmy w miasto i podpalaliśmy śmieci tak, żeby było jak największe bum! Czekało się na to jak na jakieś jebane urodziny! :D Ponad to Blacha dbał, aby urośli z nas ślicznie popierdoleni anarchiści. Przedstawiał nam swoją wersję wizji świata i uczył kim tak naprawdę są burżuje. Kiedy byłam mała mówiłam, że ożenię się z The. Tja, kurwa. Potem nauczyłam się poprawnie wyrażać swoje myśli, ale obiektem mego jebanego zamążpójścia stał się Wolfie z którym spędzałam cały pierdolony czas. Nic dziwnego - wychowaliśmy się razem, nie mieliśmy innych rówieśników w zasięgu dzielnicy, więc naturalnym było, że się w chuj zaprzyjaźnimy. Z nim pierwszym się całowałam (on mnie, ja miałam 5 lat, on 8), z nim podzieliłam się pierwszą wódzią (wykradłam ją z kurtki The, ja 6 lat, Wolfie 9), to on łaskawie pozwolił mi zapalić pierwszą fajkę (Ja 8 lat on 11. Przedtem nikt mi nie dawał spróbować.), on zaprowadził mnie do pierwszego dealera (Ja 10 lat on 13), i z nim pierwszym się przespałam. (To ja jemu to zaproponowałam, tak dla jaj. Miałam 11 lat on 14. Po wszystkim stwierdziliśmy, że to śmieszne, trochę się pośmialiśmy, ale w sumie nie wiedziałam o co tyle zamieszania. Na rok daliśmy sobie spokój. Po roku spróbowaliśmy jeszcze raz. I jeszcze raz. I nas olśniło o co w tym kurwa chodzi. I poszliśmy poszukać sobie kogoś innego, dla siebie zostawiając eksperymentowanie. To nam jeszcze zostało.) Szalona Jane wykitowała, kiedy miałam 10 lat, w wieku 28 lat. Nikt się specjalnie nie przejął, a już na pewno nie ja. Pozbyliśmy się ciała, a Ennie-Minnie i Duster jakoś samoistnie się ulotnili. Nie pamiętam z ich strony jakiejś większej tragedii. Potem nagle pojawili się ci pierdoleni burżuje w idealnie skrojonych fioletowych garniturach. Zaczęli przychodzić na każdy koncert The Rape i zamykać się z The i resztą na długie jebane godziny w spiżarni. Zawsze, kiedy stamtąd wychodzili mieli takie w chuj zadowolone miny, natomiast tatusiowie robili się strasznie zamyśleni i małomówni. Tylko Epic nie wiadomo z czego się cieszył. Aż w końcu, kiedy mieliśmy z Wolfie’m 12 i 15 lat, oznajmili, że się przenoszą do Dakoty, bo zostali wybrani na nową gwiazdę długofalową. Bo te psy w fioletowym byli z bardzo wpływowej wytwórni płytowej. Chcieli, żebyśmy jechali z nimi, ale przerażeni opowieściami Blachy o bezdusznych burżujach karmiących się pieniędzmi biednych ludzi, woleliśmy zostać tam, gdzie jesteśmy. Ostatecznie pojechała tylko Mandy. Z resztą w tym czasie Wolfie zakochał się bez pamięci i niestety z wzajemnością w pewnej suce, która mieszkała u Diany. The, widząc, że mamy ustawioną przyszłość, bo Diana, mimo młodego wieku, cieszyła się w chuj szacunkiem, wsiadł szczęśliwy w błyszczący kurwa grawitolot za resztą zespołu i odlecieli, a my, szczęśliwi i cieszący się perspektywą usamodzielnienia, pomachaliśmy im z uśmiechami i przenieśliśmy graty do Diany. Zatęskniliśmy dopiero potem. Więc to byłby najszczęśliwszy i najbardziej beztroski fragment życia jaki pamiętam. Jak to mówią-grunt to kurwa udane dzieciństwo, wiec nie mam na co narzekać. Dodatkowo, choć nie wiem, czy bezpiecznie jest pisać takie rzeczy, nadal mam kontakt do tatusiów. W miarę wymiany mediafonów wysyłają nam swoje numery. Kiedyś nawet dzwonili do nas regularnie, ale odkąd nasze światy się rozjechały, naturalnie urwały się też tematy rozmów. Dobrze, że przynajmniej nie mówią o nas w mediach. Cieszy mnie, że są kurwa szczęśliwi, no i o to kurwa chodzi!" Squat Diany w budowie Charlene Crax w budowie Własne mieszkanie "Ten późniejszy etap można by kurwa nazwać jakimś jebanym luksusem, albo co… Pris lat 20, z pięknym irokezem koloru blond i z Wolfiem, który stale wygląda tak samo, wynajęliśmy sobie chatę. Taką prawdziwą, za kasę. Kasę mojego skurwysyna ojca, oczywiście. Świetna dzielnica, dobra lokalizacja, dwa pokoje, łazienka, aneks kuchenny - wszystko co kurwa potrzebne. Codzienne imprezy, bez konieczności myślenia o czymkolwiek. Zaczynałam wtedy już zapominać o Charlene. Nie, to może kurwa złe słowo. Nie zapominać, a godzić się z tym, że jej nie ma. Zaczynałam sama kreować to swoje pojebane życie, na razie starając się jak najbardziej nawalić. Poznawałam ludzi, bardziej ważnych, mniej ważnych, swojego jebanego ojca. Coś zaczęło w końcu do mnie docierać. Że świat nie jest kurwa taki zły, na jaki wygląda. Trzeba tylko umieć się ustawić, a na tym nie warto oszczędzać. I że burżuje to zjeby. Totalne jak chuj. Siedzieliśmy sobie z Wolfiem u kogoś na chacie, rozpaliliśmy ognisko na środku pokoju, piekliśmy pierdolone pianki na fragmentach jakiegoś zardzewiałego piorunochronu. Atmosfera zrobiła się wybitnie filozoficzna, gadaliśmy o tym, jak byśmy chcieli, żeby wyglądało nasze życie, gdybyśmy mieli tyle kasy, ile tylko chcemy. Stwierdziłam, że chuj, mi nic do szczęścia nie potrzeba, może poza jakimś bardziej stałym dachem nad głową. Za to Wendy, taka jedna laska, zaczęła pierdolić coś w ciężkiej fazie o zamkach, konikach i bezprzewodowej konsoli zmysłów, genetycznych zabezpieczeniach obszaru i tym podobnych śmieciach. Wszyscy zaczęli jej pociskać, że niech idzie i poprosi o kasę swojego ojczulka, który ponoć gdzieś tam sobie istniał i którym bardzo się chwaliła. Wtedy nagle mnie olśniło, że przecież ja też jakiegoś ojca muszę mieć! I że nawet znam jego nazwisko! Wybrałam się do Centrum zaraz następnego dnia. Po drodze, przechodząc koło dzielnicy żółtych, prawie mnie nie zastrzelili, więc nastrój miałam bojowy w chuj. Okazało się, że znalezienie Chevaliera w sieci wcale nie było takie trudne! Jego firma była na 157 piętrze wieżowca w samym jebanym środku Centrum. Centrum jest dobre w chuj, zawsze lubiłam tu przychodzić. Wygląda jak świat choć trochę podobny do tego, który można oglądać w tych jebanych filmach na infostradzie. Wszystko wypucowane jak dupa skina, ani pół menela, samo wysokie budownictwo, kładki powietrzne i wszędzie milicja. I, co najlepsze, tu nikomu ci milicjanci ot tak nie wpierdolą, FRAJERZY!!! No, nie ważne. Chałupa Chevaliera była mega burżujska. Jakiś dupek w smokingu chciał zamknąć mi drzwi przed nosem, ale byłam szybsza. Na luziku, w okularkach przeciwsłonecznych, kurwa, wjebałam się do windy, ta wysadziła mnie na tym 57 piętrze, a potem po kładce (Łiiiiiii!!!) i już, biuro mojego ojczulka. Był w środku, z tą swoją srebrną kitką i laseczką w dłoni (Nie powiem, robi skurwiel dobre pierwsze wrażenie), grzebał właśnie przy jednym z wielu paneli holograficznych wmontowanych w okno. Weszłam jak gdyby nigdy nic, rozsiadłam się w jego fotelu i położyłam glany na stół, ciesząc się jego głęboką konsternacją. - Nie no, fajna buda! – kątem oka zauważyłam, że chce sięgać po przycisk alarmowy. Jednoznacznie wyciągnęłam z buta nóż i zaczęłam się nim bawić. – Czyli tak żyje sobie mój rodzony stary, ta? Na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz ciężkiego szoku i zaciekawienia. Postanowiłam drążyć dalej. - Nie było trudno cię znaleźć i zrobię to jeszcze raz, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. Ale nie zajdzie, prawda, kurwa, tatusiu? – Rzuciłam mu spojrzenie przez ramię i znad okularów. Uśmiechnęłam się. Chevalier zbladł. - Jak śmiesz? Czego ode mnie chcesz? -Nie no, spoko, nie chcę psuć ci jebanego doskonałego życia, rozumiem, żonka, dzieci, nikt nie może wiedzieć o twoim wybryku z punkową dziwką jakieś 19 lat temu. Twoja opinia publiczna pewnie też by na tym ucierpiała… Ale nic się, kurwa, nie bój. Daję ci szansę naprawy jebanego zaniedbania wychowawczego… chyba że wolisz spotkać moich ludzi. - …Ty jesteś… Powiedz czego właściwie chcesz? – Lustrował mnie teraz już dużo spokojniej, ze strachem. - 1000 wuzów. Co miesiąc. –walnęłam od czapy pierwszą kosmiczną sumę jaka mi przyszła do głowy. - Nie stać mnie na to! – obdarzyłam go najgroźniejszym uśmiechem jaki posiadałam – …ale mogę dać ci połowę. -600! -500. Na więcej nie mogę sobie pozwolić. - Dobra! – to było i tak o wiele więcej niż to, na co liczyłam. – Ok. Ale z zaliczką od ręki. Jak nie… poznasz moich chłopców. – Wstałam z fotela, odwróciłam się plecami do kamer i zdjęłam okulary, uśmiechając się zajebiście. Potem odbyła się transakcja, podałam mu numer konta, mediafonu i po prostu wyszłam odwracając się na pięcie i zakładając z powrotem okulary. Czułam się zajebista. Wszystko poszło tak łatwo, że nawet się tego nie spodziewałam. Nikt mnie nie zatrzymywał, bez problemu przywołałam windę. Koleś przy drzwiach nawet z miłym kurwa uśmiechem podał mi rękę na pożegnanie. Zaraz poczułam się jak burżuj! Kasa od ojczulka napływała regularnie, nie musiałam mu już składać wizyt. Od tej pory miałam kontakt z jego pełnomocnikiem. W zamian miałam milczeć. Mając tyle kasy spokojnie mogliśmy z Wolfiem wynająć sobie mieszkanie, co zaraz uczyniliśmy. I wtedy jak pierdolone gwiazdki z nieba zlecieli mi Maria i Kreweta . To było pewnej nocy, kiedy Wolfie miał jedna ze swoich faz i zniknął nagle nic nikomu nie mówiąc. Nie ruszyło mnie to, bo to kurwa nie pierwszy raz był. A że miałam akurat pod ręką jakichś miłych, jeszcze trochę przytomnych kolegów, to się nie nudziłam. Aż tu kurwa nagle w środku nocy wraca Wolfie ciągnąc za sobą tych dwoje w wyjątkowo rozognionym humorze. Doskonale pamiętam to nasze pierwsze spotkanie. Wlecieli we trójkę do mieszkanie, Wolfie wywalił się o kogoś już na progu, przeturlał na plecy i z zajebistym bananem na twarzy oznajmił, że był na imprezie u ja pierdolę nie pamiętam imienia i tych dwoje jest zajebistymi ludźmi i że nie mają gdzie mieszkać wiec postanowił im pokazać nasz dom. Na to Maria, która była totalnie w chuj przyklejona do Krewety zapytała tylko -To prawda, że macie tu wolną sypialnię? A kiedy potwierdziłam, wzięła tylko Krewetę za szmaty, przelizała się z nim na naszych oczach, po czym zamknęli się w sypialni i nie wychodzili aż do rana. Od tego momentu wiedziałam, ze ją uwielbiam. Następnego dnia czuła się już jak u siebie. Rano zrobiła kawy, która cudem była w domu, dla wszystkich. Kreweta, trochę bardziej speszony, zrobił wywiad kto jest kim co i kurwa jak. Natomiast moje słoneczko od razu zaczęło roztaczać swój urok i w chuj mnie indoktrynować. Po trzech dniach zostałyśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, a ja zagorzałą feministką. Po kilku kolejnych dniach oznajmiła oficjalnie, że mnie kocha i od teraz jestem miłością jej życia. Odwzajemniłam jej się tym samym i wtedy pierwszy raz w życiu na poważnie, a nie dla zjebu całowałam się z dziewczyną. Nawet nie to było powodem jej rozejścia się z Krewetą. Wytrzymywał to też wtedy, kiedy ja z nim byłam. Uznali, że to, co miedzy nimi było, się wypaliło. Maria powiedziała otwarcie, że według jej kryteriów facetowości Kreweta jest jebaną porażką w jej procesie badawczym, bo wykracza poza jebane ustalone przez nią ramy. Nie jest Głupim Fiutem, a na zwykłego Fiuta jest za mądry. I tak się to miedzy nimi skończyło, a oni nadal się przyjaźnią. Ponoć nie byli ze sobą zbyt długo. Miesiąc? Coś koło tego. Trochę pomieszkiwali to tu to tam, głównie na ulicy. Potem trafili do nas i zostali. Po jakimś miesiącu podchodów w końcu skleiłam się z Krewetą. To też nie trwało długo. Może ze trzy miesiące, za to bardzo intensywne. Nie mogę powiedzieć, żebyśmy wtedy kurwa za dużo rozmawiali (He He). Był świetny w łóżku, zajebiście całował, ale Maria stale powtarzała mi, że cholernie mnie uziemia. (Teraz niedawno wyznała, że po prostu była zazdrosna cipą, o mnie, rzecz jasna. Nie chciała pozwolić, żeby jedna osoba miała mnie tak długo dla siebie) Kreweta kiedyś studiował. Ponoć urodził się w centrum, nadal ma normalnych rodziców i nawet brata, ale na tym swoim dziennikarstwie zalazł jakiemuś burżujowi za skórę, no i… musiał oficjalnie zniknąć. Znał brata Marii i to on go ściągnął na squat. Kreweta wiele mnie nauczył, mnie, która nigdy nie chodziła do szkoły. Z resztą, nadal się od niego uczę. No i, potem już, doszło do tej feralnej imprezy, której do kurwy nędzy wcale nie pamiętam. Wszystko co wiem, wiem z opisów Wolfiego, Krewety i Marii. Zalałam się wtedy w trupa. Tyle pamiętam. A potem PONOĆ jebałam się publicznie z „kimś” z braku imienia. No i Kreweta to widział. I się w cholerę wkurwił. Ponoć wyszedł i wrócił rano w jeszcze gorszym stanie niż ja. Później, na kacu, uzgodniliśmy co zaszło i że potrzebujemy oboje trochę więcej powietrza, wolności i w ogóle to nigdy przecież nie miało prawa wyjść i może lepiej w ogóle o tym całym naszym byciu razem zapomnieć. No i zapomnieliśmy! (jasne, kurwa…) Przeniosłam się do łóżka z Marią i wszyscy żyjemy od tego czasu jak zajebiści przyjaciele i totalnie rozjebana rodzina panczurów. No, może poza mną i Marią" Transporter Gargoon - Fragmenty w budowie